This is an application for continuing support for an institutional Training Program in neuropsychopharmacology. Support is requested for five postdoctoral and three predoctoral Fellows yearly. Postdoctoral Fellows in the Program will be either (1)students with doctoral degree in pharmacology, psychology, psychobiology or a related discipline, or (2) physicians who have completed at least three years of specialist training in psychiatry or, in selected instances, other specialty areas (e.g., pediatrics, neurology). Predoctoral fellows will be graduates of a four-year program in biology, chemistry, psychology or a related discipline; upon successful completion of the program, they will receive a doctoral degree in pharmacology or neuroscience. A multidisciplinary program has been developed involving faculty from six departments in the School of Medicine as well as faculty from the Schools of Veterinary Medicine and Arts and Sciences. The faculty members of the Program have a history of collaboration in both teaching and research projects. The aim of the Program is not only to train scientists who will be able to carry out productive research in their individual fields but also to work effectively at the "preclinical-clinical" interface. The objective is addressed by having the postdoctoral Fellows attend specific courses, by arranging for clinical exposure for all non-physicians and by developing interactions between preclinical and clinical investigators. The didactic portion of the Program comprises about 15% of a postdoctoral Fellow's time; most of their time is spent doing research in the facilities of one or more of the 30 faculty members of the Training Program. The approaches and expertise of the faculty are broad and diverse and enable us to provide training at the molecular, cellular, neuroanatomical, animal behavioral and/or clinical level. The predoctoral Fellows are advanced graduate students in pharmacology or neuroscience and take a series of courses designed to provide them with background in the anatomical, biochemical and physiological bases of pharmacology, with an emphasis on neuropsychopharmacology. Specific courses have been developed to meet these goals. Although a standard curriculum has been devised, the Training Program is structured so that it can be modified to fit the particular needs and career plans of each individual student. The goal of the Training Program is to supplement the research program of graduate student with activities (seminar presentations, colloquia) that emphasize the consideration of clinical practice in psychiatry in the conduct of basic research.